phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro là hàng xóm nhà đối diện và là người bạn rất gần gũi của Phineas và Ferb. Isabella rất thích Phineas, tuy nhiên cô bé chưa dám nói ra. Cô bé là trưởng nhóm của đội Fireside Girls 46231, và thường xuyên xung phong tham gia vào những Ý tưởng tuyệt vời, cùng với đội của cô. Thông tin tiểu sử Buổi đầu thời thơ ấu 'Isabella 'được sinh ra trong một gia đình có mẹ là người Mexico (Tây Ban Nha) và bố người Mỹ - gốc Do Thái. Tại thời điểm nào đó của cô bé (lúc cô còn nhỏ và đi đến sân sau, được thấy trong "Act Your Age"), cô bé đã gặp và kết bạn với Phineas và Ferb. Tình bạn giữa cô bé và Phineas bất ngờ lại trở thành một mối tình. Dù chưa biết khi nào, Isabella gia nhập đội Lil' Sparks và sau đó là đội Fireside Girls nơi cô ấy đang là thủ lĩnh của đội. Cuộc sống hiện tại thumb|left|250px|Isabella mặc đồng phục Fireside Girls Hiện là đội trưởng của nhóm Fireside Girls, Isabella sống ở Danville trên phố Maple Drive, đối diện với nhà Phineas và Ferb cùng với mẹ, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. Cô bé dành phần lớn thời gian trong ngày tham gia vào và giúp đỡ các dự án của Phineas và Ferb. Cô bé cũng dành thời gian chăm sóc cún Pinky và thu thập các huy hiệu Fireside Girls. Cô bé cũng là bạn thân với các thành viên trong nhóm Fireside Girls, gồm Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Katie, Holly, và Adyson. Bối cảnh đặc biệt Vào thời điểm Isabella đến được trung học, cô đã từ bỏ việc làm Phineas chú ý đến mình và trở thành một người bình thường đến thăm sân sau của cậu. Cô trở thành một thiếu niên rất bận rộn với việc tham gia nhiều hoạt động trong trường, và phần còn lại của thời gian thì cô làm việc tại nhà hàng của mẹ cô, Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Café. Sau những năm trung học, cô được chấp nhận vào trường Đại học Ba Bang và chấp nhận việc phải đi sớm hai tuần để điều hành những hoạt động trong trường. Trước khi cô rời Danville, Isabella quay lại phố Maple Drive để tạm biệt mối tình cũ của cô, và tại nơi đó, Phineas tiết lộ vào những năm trung học, cậu cũng nghĩ đến cô, nhưng, cũng như chính cô, cậu hơi nhút nhát để bày tỏ những cảm xúc của cậu. Sau khi biết được cô sẽ đến trường Đại học Ba Bang, một ngôi trường cũng nằm trong hai lựa chọn cân não của Phineas, cậu bắt đầu đi đến ngôi trường của Isabella sau khi học kì đầu tiên bắt đầu vào hai tuần nữa. Cô đồng tình, và họ bắt đầu đến với nhau ("Act Your Age"). Tính cách Isabella là người vui vẻ, dũng cảm, ngọt ngào, biết quan tâm, thân thiện và rất có tinh thần. Cô bé luôn sẵn sàng đóng góp vào các ý tưởng lớn của Phineas và Ferb, thường là vì các huy hiệu, để có nhiều niềm vui, hoặc đơn giản là vì cô bé rất thích Phineas. Cô bé là người lo lắng cho người khác và sẵn sàng giúp đỡ họ khi họ cần trợ giúp. Điều này đã được biểu hiện khi cô giúp Candace, người đã quá lo lắng để gọi Jeremy và hỏi cậu ("Out to Launch"), và khi cô đưa Phineas và Ferb ra khỏi sự nhàm chán ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"), và khi cô bé ngừng nói cho Phineas tình cảm của cô dành cho cậu để giúp Bà Feyersied ("Night of the Living Pharmacists"). Hiện là đội trưởng nhóm Fireside Girls 46231, cô bé có tài lãnh đạo tuyệt vời. Với khả năng tổ chức và có tinh thần trách nhiệm trong những trường hợp khẩn cấp và không thích được người khác bảo phải làm gì, tuy vậy cô cũng làm theo hướng dẫn của Phineas. Với tính cách hiền lành mà Isabella có được, cô có thể hơi bực mình. Sự bực mình đó được thể hiện khi có ai khác dùng câu thường nói của cô; tuy nhiên cô bỏ qua khi Phineas sử dụng nó. Một điều nữa khiến cô bực mình là khi cô bé không là điểm tâm của sự chú ý. Isabella luôn muốn có được sự chú ý, cô bé có vẻ thể hiện sự bất mãn khi cô cảm thấy mình không được chú ý nhiều. Cô thể hiện điều đó lúc Phineas bày tỏ sự dễ thương của Meap thay vì cô bé ("The Chronicles of Meap"), và khi thành viên nhóm Lil' Sparks của cô, Melissa, chú ý đến Candace nhiều hơn và khâm phục chị ta về những gì chị làm với cô bé. ("We Call it Maze") Dáng vẻ, ngoại hình Isabella có mái tóc dài màu đen với các viền lọn tóc xanh, phần mái được rẽ sang hai bên và đuôi tóc cong, khuôn mặt trái xoan với nơ nhỏ trên đầu, và đôi mắt xanh đậm. Khi là một em bé, cô mặc áo thun hồng với mái tóc được buộc cao. Khi tới tuổi mẫu giáo, cô mặc áo thun trắng với váy màu hồng, tất trắng và giày tím có ran màu nhạt hơn, và buộc tóc hai bên với nơ hồng. thumb Cô bé thường mặc váy màu hồng cùng với áo phông trắng và thắt lưng màu tía, tất trắng và giày hồng. Chiếc nơ hồng trên đầu cô có thể được coi là một phần của bộ trang phục đặc trưng, và thỉnh thoảng Isabella xuất hiện mà không có nó. Đồng phục Fireside Girls của cô bé có kiểu giống với trang phục thường ngày, nhưng với chiếc váy màu cam và nâu. Cô đội chiếc mũ bê-rê màu cam với nơ đỏ ở phía trước, đeo thắt lưng màu đỏ, cùng với khăn quàng vai thành tích. Trong bộ đồ này, cô bé đi tất trắng với giày đỏ. Vào mùa đông, cô đội mũ tím, nơ tím, áo khoác tím, khăn quàng tím, găng tay tím và ủng trắng. Vào những lúc bơi lội, bộ đồ bơi của cô có màu tím với một chiếc nơ màu tím. Các mối quan hệ Phineas thumb|270px|Isabella nhìn Phineas Isabella rất thích Phineas - hàng xóm và cũng là bạn thân của cô. Cô bé hay mơ về cậu và tin rằng một ngày nào đó hai người sẽ kết hôn. Tuy vậy, Isabella thường nổi giận nếu Phineas không để chú ý đến cô hay những gợi ý, thường là khi cô bé đang tỏ ra lãng mạn ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Out to Launch", "Comet Kermillian"...). Cô bé thừa nhận rằng lý do mà cô luôn nói lời chào mỗi ngày của cô (What'cha doin'?) là để có được tình yêu của Phineas với mình và cả sự chú ý ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Trong ngày sinh nhật của Phineas, Isabella góp phần bằng việc chỉnh sửa đoạn phim, nhưng thay vì chỉnh sửa, cô bé lại cắt những đoạn phim thành một từ và biến nó thành một câu nói của Phineas chứng tỏ được tình cảm cô dành cho Phineas. Ví dụ có thể là: "Chúng ta sẽ - ở - bên nhau - mãi mãi, - Isabella." ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). thumb|left|270px|Isabella buồn khi Phineas không dành sự chú ý tới cô. Một ví dụ nữa cho mối tình đó khi Phineas và Isabella được ở bên nhau một mình tại Paris đi tìm những bộ phận máy bay, và Isabella muốn có cảm giác lãng mạn với Phineas "City of Love", nhưng Phineas có vẻ không quan tâm gì đến. Rồi khi con thuyền bị vỡ ra và đáp trên một hòn đảo sa mạc và Phineas cố gắng tìm cách để sửa nó, Isabella bắt đầu khóc vì Phineas chẳng chú ý đến cô và sẵn sàng bỏ mọi giá với Phineas để được ngồi cùng cậu và tận hưởng buổi hoàng hôn lãng mạn. Sau đó Phineas chạy đến ngay cạnh cô, tình thần hơi suy sụp và cố gắng tìm được ý tưởng để ra khỏi hòn đảo này. Biết rằng không có ý tưởng nào giúp được, cậu từ bỏ và ngồi bên Isabella để có thể ngắm cảnh hoàng hôn với cô. Thấy được tinh thần suy sụp của Phineas, cô nhận ra cảnh này cũng chẳng tuyệt gì cả, với lời nói dõng dạc mặc dù đã "ngã vào tình huống này", cô nói với Phineas là không thể nào ngắm cảnh hoàng hôn này được, sắp thổ lộ tình cảm của mình với Phineas, nhưng nhanh chóng cô đổi lại và nói về thứ gì khác. Rồi cô nhắc đến tấm bản đồ của Ferb và Phineas cảm ơn Isabella vì truyền cảm hứng lại cho cậu với một cái ôm, để cô bé lại trong trạng thái còn ngất ngây. Sau đó khi họ trở về được Danville, Isabella ôm Phineas vì đã lấy được tự tin và thành công với mục đích của mình. Khoảng 30 giây sau, họ hát song ca lời đầu của bài hát và trong bài, có vài lần Phineas giữ tay Isabella và tiết lộ rằng Phineas cũng dành tình cảm cho Isabella hơn một người bạn bình thường("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Isabella thường lấy cớ thu thập phù hiệu "Giúp đỡ hàng xóm" trong vai trò trưởng nhóm Fireside Girls để được ở bên Phineas và tham gia vào các ý tưởng lớn của cậu. Tình cảm của Phineas dành cho Isabella không được thể hiện rõ, vì cậu bé thường không chú ý tới cô bé (tình cảm đó sau đó được thể hiện rõ ràng trong mùa 4 khi Phineas bắt đầu có tình cảm với Isabella lúc đại học). Isabella cũng biết rằng trong tương lai, cô sẽ trở thành cô của các con của Candace, chứng tỏ cô sẽ kết hôn với Phineas hoặc Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Mặc dù kết hôn ai trong tương lai thì chưa biết được, cô có thể sẽ kết hôn với Phineas hơn là Ferb, kể từ lúc đại học Phineas đã thể hiện được câu trả lời đối với tình cảm của Isabella dành cho cậu. Cô bé đôi khi giấu đi cảm xúc của mình với Phineas (nhưng rất ít), chẳng hạn như khi mọi người ôm Perry, cô ấy chạy tới và ôm ở phía sau Phineas ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). thumb|Isabella hôn Phineas. Khi Isabella và một vài người đang xếp hàng để tổ chức xóa những kí ức về Perry khi cậu bị lộ thân phận là một điệp viên, Isabella hôn Phineas ngay trước khi Máy Xóa trí nhớ hoạt động. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Khi Phineas thiết kế một thiết bị tìm những vật dễ thương để tìm ra Meap, cậu nói rằng cậu định vị Isabella bên trong và chỉnh lại sửa đổi sao cho phù hợp ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Khi cậu đặt chỉnh sửa trở lại bình thường, thiết bị bị quá tải bởi tín hiệu dễ thương quá lớn của cô. Sau cùng khi họ đang học trung học, Phineas cuối cùng cũng đến và đáp lại cảm xúc của cô bé và ngay lúc họ đến Đại học, họ bắt đầu đến với nhau. ("Act Your Age") Ferb thumb|left|Ferb lắng nghe Isabella kể chuyện về Phineas Isabella là bạn tốt của Ferb, có thể là vì cậu là anh em kế của Phineas, tuy nhiên, cô có vẻ khó chịu mỗi khi Ferb luôn đi cùng với Phineas. Cô bé hoàn toàn không có tình cảm với Ferb. Tuy nhiên, sau chuyến đi xuyên thời gian cùng hai cậu bé, Isabella nhận ra mình sẽ kết hôn với Phineas hoặc Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Biết được điều này, Ferb quay lại và nháy mắt với Isabella, làm cô bé choáng váng khi biết mình có thể sẽ kết hôn với một ai đó không phải Phineas. Điều này cho thấy rằng Ferb có thể có một chút tình cảm với Isabella, hoặc do Ferb vốn có tài thu hút nhiều bạn nữ ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Khi các cô cậu bé bị kẹt trên một hòn đảo hoang, Ferb đã lắng nghe Isabella kể về Phineas không quan tâm đến cô và đưa cho cô bé chiếc khăn tay khi cô sắp khóc. Điều này cho thấy Ferb biết về tình cảm đặc biệt mà Isabella dành cho Phineas và cậu cũng bước đi khi Phineas đến để họ ngồi một mình với nhau. Cậu có thể không có tình cảm nào với Isabella, tuy nhiên cậu biết rằng cậu sẽ cưới cô trong tương lai("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). thumb|Isabella cảm ơn Ferb vì đã giúp cô được ở một mình với Phineas. Ferb có hơi nổi cáu và tức giận khi Phineas gây chú ý với Isabella và nhiều người khác và được mọi người ca tụng khi hóa thân thành siêu anh hùng ("The Beak"), nhưng đó chỉ là do cảm giác của cậu khi là người điều khiển phần dưới và cứu được Danville từ tấm biển rơi xuống, nhưng mọi sự chú ý lại hướng về Phineas. Hầu như những tình cảm với Isabella của Ferb đã không còn từ khi Ferb dành sự chú ý và tình cảm với Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ("I Scream, You Scream"). Ferb cũng chứng minh được sự nhận thức về mối tình của Isabella dành cho Phineas; sau khi Ferb giúp Phineas tổ chức một bữa tiệc sinh nhật cho Isabella, khi Phineas mời cô đi ăn kem với Ferb, cậu từ chối để Phineas và Isabella có thời gian một mình ở bên nhau. Isabella cảm ơn và cả hai đều đập tay ("Happy Birthday, Isabella"). Điều đó thật chính đáng khi Ferb làm điều đó vì cậu biết cho dù mình hay Phineas sẽ kết hôn với Isabella thì cậu cũng chẳng có những cảm xúc lãng mạn nào với cô. Candace 300px|thumb|Candace nhìn máy tính của Isabella Isabella và Candace cũng là bạn tốt của nhau. Họ biết về người trong mộng của nhau và thường chia sẻ lời khuyên cũng như kinh nghiệm ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). Khi ở Paris, Isabella cảm thấy ghen tỵ với mối quan hệ giữa Candace và Jeremy ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Khi Isabella sung sướng nhận ra con của Candace trong tương lai gọi mình là "Cô Isabella", có nghĩa Isabella sẽ trở thành con dâu của nhà Flynn-Fletcher, Candace nhắc cô rằng cô cũng có thể sẽ lấy Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Candace cũng đã hợp sức với Isabella để đánh bại đội Buford và Baljeet ("Got Game?"). Isabella cùng với Phineas và Ferb cũng đã cố gắng giúp Candace đoạt được 50 phù hiệu trong một ngày để kiếm được vé cho buổi biểu diễn của Paisley Sideburn Brothers ("Fireside Girls Jamboree"). Tuy hai người quý mến nhau, Isabella cũng thấy khó chịu và tức giận với Candace khi Melissa coi trọng thành tích của Candace hơn của Isabella, nhưng sau đó họ đã hòa giải khi Candace thừa nhận rằng cô đã không đạt được 50 phù hiệu trong một ngày nếu không có sự giúp đỡ của Isabella và các em trai mình ("We Call it Maze"). Buford thumb|left|"Cậu không thể làm được gì đâu!" Khi chơi thể thao hay các trò chơi khác, Buford thường chế giễu Isabella là con gái, vì thế không đáng làm đối thủ trong mắt cậu. Isabella không chấp nhận chuyện này và thách đấu lại cậu ta ("Got Game?", "Brain Drain"). Khi cô bé thấy Buford khóc khi cậu mất con cá vàng, cô đã thể hiện sự quan tâm của mình và lo lắng cho cậu ta ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Cô cũng đứng lên đối đầu với chủ của trò chơi (thiết kế giống Buford), và đánh bại hắn sau khi hắn đe dọa Phineas ("Gaming the System"), dù đó không phải là Buford thật. Khi Buford bị thôi miên bởi sự nhàm chán của Phineas và Ferb, Isabella nhanh chóng thức tỉnh cậu ta bằng cách tát mạnh vào mặt ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). Baljeet thumb|250px|Baljeet hẹn hò giả vờ với Isabella Isabella và Baljeet đôi khi đi chơi với nhau, thường là liên quan tới các ý tưởng lớn của Phineas và Ferb. Cô bé đã thắng cậu ta khi cá xem Buford hay con mực khổng lồ sẽ thắng ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Khi nhóm bạn cố xác định mục đích của cỗ máy lạ ở sân sau, Baljeet đã chộp ngay lấy cơ hội có một bữa ăn lãng mạn với Isabella trong cuộc hẹn hò giả, chứng tỏ cậu có chút tình cảm với cô bé ("What Do It Do?"). Khi Baljeet hỏi Isabella xem cậu có diễn tốt vai Phineas không, cậu đã nhận được câu trả lời "Không, không hề." ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). thumb|252px|Baljeet đang thử "Máy đọc ý muốn" của Phineas và Ferb Ngoài ra trong tập "Ask a Foolish Question", thấy được Isabella đang nghĩ về Phineas. Đến lượt cậu thì cậu nghĩ về điều đó thì cậu lại hơi điên lên, cũng cho thấy nhiều khả năng Baljeet có tình cảm với Isabella. Trong khi những người bạn trèo lên ngọn núi Danville, Isabella chỉ ra sự hăng hái của Baljeet để đi qua được ngọn núi và không cần sự giúp đỡ của các ý tưởng tuyệt vời của Phineas và Ferb ("Bully Bromance Breakup"). Fireside Girls thumb|left|Isabella và nhóm Fireside Girls Đội Fireside Girls luôn nghe theo lệnh của trưởng nhóm Isabella, thường xuyên sẵn sàng làm mọi việc cho trưởng nhóm trong việc giúp đỡ Phineas và Ferb, bất chấp mọi nguy hiểm. Tuy các thành viên trong nhóm rất trung thành với Isabella, và đã nhận được rất nhiều phù hiệu khi giúp các cậu bé, họ đã có ý kiến rằng đã thu thập được hơn 50 phù hiệu 'Giúp đỡ hàng xóm' vì việc này. Các cô gái cũng hiểu rõ về tình cảm mà Isabella dành cho Phineas, cũng như mơ ước sau này được kết hôn với cậu của cô bé, và trêu chọc cô về chuyện này ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Kể cả vậy, họ cũng là bạn của các cậu bé và hét lên vui sướng khi Phineas mới Isabella lên chuyến tàu lãng mạn ("That Sinking Feeling"). Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Isabella có một phần dòng máu Do Thái. Họ của cô là Shapiro, hoàn toàn giống với tên Do Thái. Được thấy trong "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", và "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", cô ấy có một cái gương trong phòng cô có hình Star hoặc David, đây là biểu tượng thông dụng của Judaism. Đối với mẹ của cô, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, đi đến Lễ hội Văn Hóa Mê hi cô - Do Thái trong tập "Picture This" và hay sử dụng ngôn ngữ Yiddish trong cách phát âm. Isabella đã từng nói là cô ăn mừng lễ Hanukkah thay vì lễ Giáng Sinh (dù cô bé nói rằng cô ăn mừng cả hai lễ hội trong "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). **Cũng có một chứng cớ cho rằng cô là người Mê-hi-cô. Cô có hai họ trong tên của cô (họ của mẹ và họ của bố), cách đặt tên thông dụng trong những quốc gia thuộc dòng Tây Ban Nha. **Không giống mẹ của cô, cô bé nói Tiếng Anh rất trôi chảy với các dấu nhấn nước Mỹ hoàn hảo trong những lời cô nói. **Cô có một người bà Do Thái tên là Nana Shapiro. Bà xuất hiện lần đầu trong tập "Lotsa Latkes". **Cô có đồ ăn Mehico - Do Thái. ("It's No Picnic") *Isabella có giọng hát rất tốt ("S'Winter", "The Ballad of Badbeard", đã hát solo trong một số đoạn hoặc bài hát (City of Love, Where Did We Go Wrong?...). *Trong tập "Wizard of Odd", Isabella đóng vai phù thủy tốt trong giấc mơ của Candace. Trang phục của cô bé là bộ váy hồng, vương miện hồng cùng một cây đũa phép; cô đi lại bằng quả cầu mắt biết bay. *Isabella có thể huýt sáo với hai ngón tay ("S'Winter"). *Isabella rất giỏi trong trò table football ("Got Game?"). *Isabella được đặt tên theo con gái của Dan Povenmire, đồng tác giả của sê-ri này. *Isabella có bể bơi ở sân sau ("Rollercoaster", "Ready for the Bettys", "Day of the Living Gelatin"). *Isabella có một chú cún chihuahua tên là Pinky, là một đặc vụ của tổ chức O.W.C.A cùng với Perry ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Hide and Seek", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"...). *Isabella có thể là hậu duệ của một cô gái giống hệt cô, bạn của tiến sĩ Phineastein và Ferbgor ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). *Isabella biết chơi trống tambourine ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Don't Even Blink"...), kèn trôm-pét ("Don't Even Blink"), ghi-ta ("Tip of the Day", "Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry"...). *Isabella thường được mẹ gọi là Isa, một cách nói ngắn gọn phổ biến ở các nước nói tiếng Tây Ban Nha ("Hide and Seek"). *Isabella là trưởng nhóm Fireside Girls 46231, nhưng trong tập phim "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", cô nói nhầm thành nhóm Fireside Girls 46321. *Isabella có khả năng biết ai đó nói câu cửa miệng của mình, "Cậu đang làm gì vậy?", kể cả khi người đó không ở gần cô bé. Cô bé luôn cảm thấy khó chịu khi một ai đó ngoại trừ Phineas nói câu đó ("I Scream, You Scream", "At the Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling"), và cô cũng không muốn để ai nói câu đó với Phineas ("Out of Toon", "Suddenly Suzy"). *Isabella có thể lái xe tải nhỏ ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") hoặc máy bay phản lực ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), nhưng cô đồng ý với Phineas rằng cô còn quá nhỏ để lái xe ("The Secret of Success"). *Isabella rất khỏe khi bế Phineas trên tay ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), huých khuỷu tay vào Buford ("Out of Toon"), cùng Baljeet nâng chiếc ghế từ Sun-Beater 3000 sang chiếc máy bay giấy và bẻ gãy chiếc bút chì ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Isabella chạy rất nhanh ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace"). *Isabella hiểu biết rõ về xe hơi và động cơ ("The Fast and the Phineas", "The Secret of Success"). *Isabella có thể nói với giọng rất trầm, có khả năng gây hoảng sợ cho người nghe ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *Tóc của Isabella sẽ xù lên khi gặp phải môi trường ẩm ướt ("Robot Rodeo"). *Trong phần lớn các phần hậu kết của các tập phim trong mùa 1 và nửa mùa 2, tên cô bị viết sai là "Isabela" với một chữ "l" thay vì hai. *Isabella được lồng tiếng bới Alyson Stoner, người cũng lồng tiếng cho nhân vật ít xuất hiện trong chương trình, Jenny Brown. *Isabella có vẻ không xa lạ gì với những chú ngựa, đặc biệt là con kì lân sặc sỡ ("The Magnificent Few", "Out of Toon", "Hail Doofania!", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Ain't No Kiddle Ride" và "Imperfect Storm"). Xuất hiện *"Rollercoaster" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Run Away Runway" *"The Magnificent Few" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"I Scream, You Scream" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"It's About Time!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"Ready for the Bettys" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Out of Toon" *"Hail Doofania!" *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" *"Out to Launch" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error" *"It's a Mud World After All" *"Toy to You and Me" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Gaming the System" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"Hide and Seek" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"No More Bunny Business" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Undercover Carl" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"The Lizard Whisperer" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"We Call it Maze" *"The Secret of Success" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"The Great Indoors" *"Canderemy" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Moon Farm" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"A Real Boy" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bullseye!" *"That's the Spirit" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"Ferb Latin" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Doof Dynasty" *"Excaliferb" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Monster from the Id" *"Gi-Ants" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Mom's in the House" *"Let's Bounce" *"Bully Bromance Breakup" *"Quietest Day Ever" *"The Doonkelberry Imperative" *"Meapless in Seattle" *"Delivery of Destiny" *"Buford Confidential" *"Cranius Maximus" *"Agent Doof" *"Minor Monogram" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Doofapus" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Where's Perry?" *"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" *"Ferb TV" *"When Worlds Collide" *"What'd I Miss?" *"Road to Danville" *"Blackout!" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Bully Bust" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"Sidetracked" *"Primal Perry" *"Mind Share" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Where's Pinky?" *"Knot My Problem" *"Just Desserts" *"La Candace-Cabra" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"One Good Turn" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Druselsteinoween" *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" *"Face Your Fear" *"Cheers for Fears" *"Steampunx" *"Just Our Luck" *"Return Policy" *"Live and Let Drive" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"Imperfect Storm" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"It's No Picnic" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Mandace" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" }} : - Những tập này là những tập trong Spot the Diff. Cước chú en:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro de:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro es:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro nl:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro pl:Izabela Garcia-Shapiro pt-br:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể loại:Nhân vật Thể loại:Trẻ con Thể loại:Nữ Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Fireside Girls Thể_loại:Gia đình Garcia-Shapiro Thể_loại:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể_loại:Nữ Thể_loại:Phineas Flynn Thể_loại:Ferb Fletcher Thể_loại:Trẻ con Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:I